kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parasol (enemy)
|ability = Parasol |category = Regular enemy |point value = 300 |notes = 8 HP }} Parasol is an enemy in the Kirby games, debuting in Kirby's Dream Land. It yields the Parasol ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Parasol is exactly what its name suggests it to be - a parasol, one that moves by itself. It is, in appearance, nearly identical to the one Parasol Kirby wields- it has alternating red and white stripes, a blue handle with a yellow bottom and, in some games, sport a yellow star. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Parasols are released from Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo who are KO'd while still holding onto them. They also hold up some Shotzo in the air. After they are separated from their slain or grounded partner, they drift up to the sky. In the Extra Game, the Parasols flash after being released. Rather than gracefully floating away, they pursue Kirby, much like Scarfy. ''Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Parasols can be found, once again, attached to Waddle Doos, Waddle Dees, and Shotzos. When these enemies are KO'd, they either float away or chase Kirby. The ones that chase Kirby will float after Kirby homing in on his position; if avoided for long enough they will explode on their own, much like Scarfy. When attached to a Shotzo, they will release it upon landing or being hit. Parasols also appear as one of Paint Roller's sketches. These always chase Kirby. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Parasols act like they do in most games, but are now orange and white. Parasol appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as well. It appears in the Parasol Challenge. Other Games Parasol almost always appears alongside the Parasol ability, which it grants in each of its appearances. In some games, like Kirby: Squeak Squad, parasols never chase Kirby under any circumstances. * Kirby Super Star / Kirby Super Star Ultra * Kirby & The Amazing Mirror * Kirby: Squeak Squad * Kirby Mass Attack * Kirby: Triple Deluxe * Kirby: Planet Robobot * Kirby Star Allies In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Parasol appears as an item in Super Smash Bros. Melee, which can be used to bludgeon opponents with and float to safety, as if the player character was using the Parasol ability. Princess Peach will use this Parasol instead of her own to perform her Peach Parasol move. Like most other Super Smash Bros. items, it has a trophy. Parasol appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS’s Smash Run mode. It allows Parasol Waddle Dee to drift gently through the air. It also blocks projectiles thrown at the him and bounces players who try to land on him. After the Waddle Dee is disconnected from the Parasol, the Parasol will float quickly upward; any player that touches it on its way up will take rapid (minor) damage. Related Enemies *Drifter Related Quotes Trivia *The Parasols in the Smash Run mode of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS more closely resemble Parasol Kirby's weapon than the Parasol enemies in the Kirby series. This is shown by the star-shaped tip. *A similar enemy to Parasols, Drifter, appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Artwork KA_Parasol_art.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiDL Parasol artwork transparent.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Gallery KDL Parasol enemy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KDL Blatzy Parasol.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' (with Blatzy) KA Parasol enemy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Parasol SSBM.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' ParasolTrophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) KNiD Parasol foe.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq Parasol Enemy Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' 20th Parasol.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KTD Parasol Enemy.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Smashasol.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS Parasol.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS Parasol Waddle Dee Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Parasol Waddle Dee Trophy) KPR_Parasol_enemy.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Parasol_enemy.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models Image:ParasolKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Parasol sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:ParasolKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Trophy Parasol.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) Image:ParasolKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad ParasolKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Parasol sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL_Parasol_enemy_model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' de:Schirm (Gegner) es:Sombrilla (Enemigo) it:Parasole (nemico) ja:パラソル (キャラクター) ru:Зонтик (враг) Category:Enemies Category:Parasol Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Minion Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition